


Une affaire de costumes

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Costume, Couple, Ficothèque Ardente, Humor, Humour, Jalousie, Love, M/M, Nuit des lemons, Romance, Spéciale carnaval, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Mars en est persuadé : son amant a quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Pourtant, les apparences sont trompeuses et derrière la façade, amour et costumes sont de mise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ou Bonjour !
> 
> Voici un OS réalisé lors de la Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente le 24 février 2017 Spéciale Carnaval. Le défi comprend comme thème la Jalousie, comme mots obligatoires : "sensualité, réplique, foulard" et une contrainte en image intégrée dans le texte.  
> Je n'ai eu ni le temps de relire ou corriger. J'étais dans un état de fatigue apocalyptique quand j'ai écrit donc pardonnez le manque de cohérence, les fautes ou le côté WTF.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Mars était agacé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que son amant lui cachait des choses et l'ignorait totalement. Il avait cru à un petit coup de mou dans leur couple et avait tenté de faire preuve de plus de **sensualité** , de créativité, d'attentions lors des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Sans succès ? Alors Mars était sûr que son compagnon le trompait ou plutôt tombait sous le charme d'un ou d'une autre. Après tout, Felipe était un bel italien bisexuel ancien dragueur invétéré, ce qui faisait pour Mars deux fois plus de concurrences et d'inquiétude. Felipe pouvait l'aimer autant qu'il le voulait mais Mars savait qu'il finirait par se lasser de lui et visiblement ce moment était arrivé...

Il le comprenait après tout. Felipe était un artiste passionné, un homme de goût et un aventurier. A côté, Mars faisait piètre figure avec son côté routinier, un peu conservateur, ses complexes et sa nature casanière. Il se demandait toujours ce que Felipe avait pu lui trouver et comment il avait réussi à le garder autant de temps avec lui. Mais ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait conscience de ne pas être le meilleur choix, qu’il allait céder son amant au premier ou à la première venue. Mars était un homme jaloux, c’était dans sa nature. Il aimait Felipe et n’avait aucune envie de le perdre…

 Mais déjà, il devait trouver qui séduisait son homme et s’il était déjà trop tard pour le garder. Il ne pensait pas que son amant le tromperait, il l’aurait déjà quitté sinon, mais il pouvait être tiraillé et il fallait qu’il parvienne à le reconquérir avant que le choix de Felipe ne se porte sur un autre. Il avait déjà réuni quelques indices : Felipe rentrait épuisé ces derniers soirs, ses vêtements sentaient un parfum inconnu et quelques fois y étaient disséminés des paillettes. Il se décida donc à le suivre. N’ayant jamais fait de filature, il tenta de mettre un grand imperméable, un **foulard** , des lunettes noires comme ce qu’il en avait vu dans les films et prit un congé auprès de son employeur.

Il passa ensuite la journée à suivre le plus discrètement possible son compagnon, même s’il se senti mal à l’aise sous les regards suspicieux de quelques passants, notamment des mères de famille... Au lieu de le voir rentrer après son temps de bénévolat où il aidait des jeunes à donner la **réplique** pour un groupe de théâtre deux fois par semaine, il le vit se rendre dans un local qui lui était inconnu. Il se mit en position d’attente sur un banc un peu plus loin, surveillant l’entrée pour ne pas rater quand Felipe en ressortirait.

Il avait déjà attendu une bonne grosse vingtaine de minutes qu’une averse drue se mit à tomber, trempant le journal qu’il avait troué pour voir à travers. Comme s’il ne faisait pas déjà assez froid et que ses mains n’étaient pas déjà gelé, voilà qu’il ressemblait à un chat mouillé… ou à un pervers inondé au vu du regard étrange que lui jeta une vielle dame. Avec désespoir, il finit par entrer dans le bâtiment dont la porte n’était pas fermée. Il ne s’interrogea pas là-dessus car Felipe oubliait aussi de fermer les portes chez eux, l’obligeant à revérifier chaque soir avant d’aller dormir. Enfin abrité, il pénétra plus avant l’endroit avant de se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait d’un local de couturiers.

Étonné, il se demanda si Felipe avait un rendez vous avez l’une des personnes travaillant ici. Il ne semblait y avoir pratiquement personne cependant. Il se frictionna les bras, tentant de juguler les frissons de froid qui le traversait. Retenant au mieux un éternuement, il entreprit de retrouver son amant. Il entendit soudainement un bruit de talons et se cacha derrière le premier meuble qui passait, juste à temps pour voir passer une femme portant un parfum reconnaissable et fleuri. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant que c’était la cousine de Felipe qui se dirigeait vers la sortie en sifflotant joyeusement, un parapluie dans la main. Felipe ne pouvait pas le tromper avec sa propre cousine… si ? Non, non !

Il sortit de sa cachette et se rendit dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale. Il fut surpris de voir un ... Il ne savait pas ce que c’était. Enfin si. Cela semblait être un costume savamment présenté sur un mannequin. Un magnifique costume digne des carnavals vénitiens. Un déguisement complet et de la plus haute qualité. C’était un costume qui semblait fait de fourrure et de soie avec des manches bouffantes au dessus du poignet. Des gants munis de fausses griffes métalliques, un masque d’argent avec dessus tracé de fines moustaches noirs et un chapeau de plumes d’un gris soyeux donnaient à l’ensemble du costume une impression mi animal, mi onirique.

Malgré lui, Mars ne put s’empêcher de s’approcher, effleurant avec délicatesse la douceur du tissu. Le costume était somptueux et si raffiné qu’il se sentit presque coupable d’oser y toucher sans le propriétaire.

\- C’est le tien.

Mars sursauta, poussant un cri et virevoltant pour faire face à son homme qui le regardait d’un air goguenard. Torse dénudé et pieds nus, Felipe avait juste un pantalon de costume du même style que celui du mannequin mais aux couleurs chatoyantes. Mars se sentit rougir alors que Felipe le regardait de haut en bas, un sourcil levé. Il gigota d’un pied sur l’autre, mais son regard n’arrivait pas à se détacher de toute cette étendue de chair couleur miel. Son homme était tellement bien foutu. Il fut presque surpris quand cette poitrine se rapprocha dangereusement, le faisant loucher. Felipe rit, l’aidant à ôter son manteau mouillé et le jetant dans un coin éloigné.

\- Tu n’es sait vraiment pas suivre quelqu’un. Je t’ai repéré depuis ce matin, Amour. Je te rassure, personne d’autre que toi ne détient mon coeur.

Mars rougit encore plus de honte, avant de détourner les yeux pour jeter une répartie. C’est là qu’il vit le haut de la tenue de Felipe posé sur un meuble. C’était un haut qui s’harmonisait parfaitement à l’incroyable costume d’argent sur le mannequin. Cela lui rappela les mots de son amant.

\- Le mien ?

\- Et oui, c’était sensé être une surprise Mr Jaloux. Il s’agit bien de ton costume, celui-ci. Je travaille encore sur le mien comme tu vois. Le Carnaval approche et j’ai demandé l’aide de ma cousine pour finir nos costumes. Je voulais te faire une surprise totale… Bon elle est un peu gâchée, mais visiblement tu apprécies.

Mars resta un instant tétanisé avant  de rougir de honte et de plaisir mêlés. Mais peut importe, il était tellement ravi de ce cadeau et si soulagé que son amant ne ce soit pas lassé de lui, qu’il lui sauta littéralement dessus, manquant de le renverser. Il avait toujours admiré les Carnavals vénitiens, mais son caractère et son côté pragmatique ne l’avait jamais incité à tenter d’y participer, même pour ne serait-ce que se déguiser.

Et là, son amant avait carrément fait deux costumes pour eux avec sa cousine et ses aides, et pas de vulgaires déguisements. Non c’était de la qualité. C’était de la folie, cela avait dû coûter une fortune, surtout pour un néophyte comme lui. Que Felipe soit riche n’empêchait pas que cela lui semblait un acte démesuré… et incroyable. Et il hésitait entre se jeter sur son amant ou essayer son costume en vue de la parade. Et là dedans, il sentait qu’il serait capable de toutes les prouesses, de toutes les folies.

Mars enthousiaste donna un baiser à perdre haleine à Felipe, qui y répondit avec amusement et désir. Un rire lui échappa quand il sentit Mars caresser avidement son torse avant que son hilarité ne se transforme en gémissements de désir et de plaisir. Son compagnon jaloux était autant promesse d’amusement que de plaisir dans l’esprit de Felipe, et ce qu’il aimait, c’était le moment où Mars réalisait que Felipe ne pensait qu’à lui. Mars qui avait bien appris ses zones les plus sensibles en usait d’ailleurs éhontément à l’heure actuelle. Il dut le réfréner, le temps d’enlever avec prudence et soin le bas de son costume. Il le posa délicatement sur une chaise et regarda l’horloge centrale. Sa cousine lui avait laissé une demi-heure… Ils allaient en faire bon usage.

**Fin**


End file.
